Something or Another High School AU
by KalliArkos
Summary: Firstly, this story has nothing to do with characters in PJO, it is solely me and my companions Original Characters. As for a summary... Uh. A average student Alyss gets her Adopted brother Jarod into Tohsaka Private High. Things happen. And also stuff. Oh! And Things and Stuff 2.0! (By the way it's rated M cause I have no clue where the next chapter is going)
1. Chapter 1

"Jarod!" A voice called, along with a poking sensation on his back. Next the blankets flew off him, Jarod curled into a ball for warmth. "What's your problem? Just let me sleep…." "No!" The girl threw an empty soda bottle at him, and continued to throw others, "You." She threw a note book. "Have." A can. "To." More random projectiles. "Go. To. School!" A bottle hit him in the head "Ow! Are you trying to kill me?" He jolted awake. Alyss stood there, arms folded, glaring. "You forgot about school didn't you?" School? Jarod doubled over to find Alyss wearing the complete school uniform of Tohsaka high. "_Oh.._ Oh crap!" Jarod scrambled out of bed to get dressed, how could he forget? Today was his first day of school, not just any school, but he _finally _got accepted to Tohsaka private high school. Alyss sighed "I'm going on ahead, you know how to walk there don't you?" "Uh, I think so!" "Goodbye now~" Alyss left room as jarod was tying his tie, after a few minutes of trying, he gave up and ran out the door. After a while of running, he caught up with Alyss. They walked silently for a few minutes while he caught his breath. "So, uh," His voice was still a bit shaky, before he could finish alyss cut him off,

"You listen here! I broke my back trying to get you into this school, and they won't accept tardiness everyday!" Her voice was so loud the whole neighborhood probably heard her. He smiled through his fear and nodded. She sighed. "You're like a little brother to me, so if you screw this up, I won't help you again." She glared. Jarod scratched his head, "Jeez, stop with the serious tone, will ya? I'll be fine. And do I have to remind you we're the same age, _and _I'm taller than you." "Yeah. but, oh whatever!" Alyss waved her arms in the air dramatically. Jarod managed a slight laugh before changing the subject, "So, I'm suppose to meet the student council?" "That's half of it." Alyss sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. "So, what's the other half?" Jarod asked politely. "Well, I told you about ten time before, and I'm not saying it again. You'll half to figure it out." Alyss went from blank faced to an evil grin, if her eye could turn red, they would've. Jarod cringed and cursed himself for being his out of the loop self. Now he had to pay the consequences, whatever they may be.

**So, quick break. Narrator Sarah here. Story seems simple for far, right? right? WRONG. Muahahaha. Big twist coming up in the second half(Okay, well, a big twist was going to happen but… Nah. Jaryss came in like: Oh hi.. nice story you got going… It'd be a shame if I… ****_Destroyed it)_****.**

When jarod and alyss arrived at the school, it was obvious they'd missed the bell. The desolate hallways spoke volumes of their tardiness, which of course made alyss anger swell. "Hey," Jarod spoke, stretching his arms upward. "Why do you care so much about me going to school? I mean.." Alyss understood what he was about to say completely. "You mean that I hardly ever stay after, or do great in school?" Alyss stopped walking along the hallway and looked him in the eye. "Yeah.. I guess that's where I was going…" Jarod felt unnerved, he couldn't even manage to look her in the eye, he simply just caught a glimpse now and then, then went back to staring at the row of pictures on the left. Alyss sighed before replying. "I guess the normal answer would to say I'm lazy, and I don't want you to end up like me.. But, that would be a lie." "So, um." Jarod looked at alyss again, this time her expression was a bit softer, and her eyes were directed towards the window. "My reason for this is.." He didn't expect Alyss to continue, so when she spoke he jumped a little, which got alyss' eyes back on him, for better or worse. Jarod scratched his head. "It was a stupid question, don't answer it if you don't want to, kay?" He managed a grin and scruffed her hair. Alyss smiled back a bit sadly. "Ka-"

"_Ahem! _Shouldn't you be in class instead of sitting about the hall like lovesick puppy dogs?"

_Uh oh.. _Jarod thought, this girl just interrupted Alyss… _And _commented on Alyss' relationship towards him… Which always made her angry… For some unknown reason… Alyss glared at the woman, for at least a solid 5 seconds. Alyss stepping to face the woman. She had medium length white hair, sparkling blue eyes and… Well, other assets Alyss did not have so much of. Alyss was fairly pretty, but this girl looked like one of those freshly photoshopped models from some magazine. Well, okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, _but_ the point stands. Not to mention she rocke the Student Council uniform.. Wait… Student Council? _Well, that doesn't give her the right to be noisy and rude. _Alyss thought. Alyss sighed at the girl and moved her glasses slightly up. "Shouldn't you be in the council room discussing your new member coming today?" _Meh, not very witty, but true._ "Well, I don't think teacher would take kindly to the entire student council missing homeroom." Alyss gritted her teeth. Jarod sat in the back _very_ worried for the other girls safety. Alyss is a hot head, even if she was wrong she'll kill you for pointing it out. "You.. er..!" "'You're'? Are you trying to say 'you're' honey?" "No I'm…" Alyss turned "Jarod." Jarod gulped. "Y- Yeah?" Jarod noticed Alyss had he fists balled, he looked at the other girl, who wore a blank expression.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, please welcome your new classmate, Jarod." The teacher announced.

_What was her name again? _Jarod thought, he was never good with names. He took a look around the classroom, at first he was scanning for Alyss, but after a minute his eyes drifted to some brilliant white hair. It was the girl from this morning. She had her face stuffed in a book. He didn't notice he was staring for so long until the teacher awoke him from his reverie.

"Huh?" He looked back at the teacher. She smiled at him a pointed to the open set behind the white haired girl.

"That's your seat." The line made Jarod both afraid and... A bit happy?

Jarod shook his head slightly and walked to the seat. He noticed the white haired girl sneak a glance at him. He pretended not to notice. He sat down in his seat and sat through about half an hour of a lecture, Due to being late. Before long the lunch bell rang.

"Damn it! you have a different lunch schedule than me on A days!" He remembered Alyss said. He sat up from his seat knowing he'd probably be sitting by himself at lunch. Jarod continued down the hallway, going to his locker to get the bento box Alyss has prepared this morning. He went to the cafeteria and sat down at a empty table and began to unwrap the bento. He felt someone sit down across from him, which made him jump slightly. The girl laughed at that.

"Oh, come on, It's not like I'm going to bite," she said.

Jarod looked up to find it was the same girl with white hair. Why did he keep running into her? "Uh.. It's you again…" He said, a bit distraught by his thoughts.

"Me again, you should treat your upperclassmen with a little more respect, not to mention your soon to be boss."

_Okay, white hair, senior, student council, and… My boss?! _"What do you mean boss?" Jarod asked.

"Oh, I thought your little girlfriend told you." Jarod managed a glare at the girl, who whistled. "Jeez, you can look mean."

He stopped glaring and looked away. "She's my adoptive sister. That's all."

The girl raised an eyebrow "Really? And you're sure about that one?" Jarod nodded as if it was nothing to fret about. The girl sighed. "Anyway, I guess we kind of got off track, didn't even offer a proper introduction. My name is Sky, Student Council president." Jarod looked at her, bit surprised. "What?" Sky said, reading his face.

"Er, nothing.. You just seemed a bit mean to be the president."

"Oh, You think I'm mean?" Sky glared playfully, it made Jarod uneasy.

"Well, not like that.." Her glare turned into a smirk.

"Right. Well, whatever the case. I'm sorry I insulted you girlfriend this morning."

The line made Jarod fluster. "Dammit, I told you she's not my girlfriend!"

Sky laughed, "You're adorable." She winked.

"Tch.." Jarod looked away, hiding his blush. Sky sighed and looked down at her lunch, pick through the salad. Jarod noticed she hadn't eaten anything.

"Er.. Is something wrong?" He said giddily.

She looked up at him. "Oh, it's nothing. I just don't really like school lunch."

Jarod looked down at his own lunch. It looked appetizing. Alyss always made the lunches fresh in the morning. Today she decided on some sushi with some homemade cookies. Alyss is going to kill him for this, but.. "Want some of mine?"

Sky turned her head and smirked, "Didn't you say Alyss made that for you? Wont she be angry?"

"No, she'll be fine with it, plus, it's not like I can eat all of it by myself."

She stared at him curiously, which made him go blank. "Well, If you think it's alright…"

Jarod blinked and shook his head back into reality. "Oh, yeah." He scooted the bento box over to her.

She smiled, "Thanks." Sky took a piece and ate it, to her surprise, it was _really_ good.

"Something wrong?" Jarod asked, noticing her surprise. "

"Oh," she swallowed the food, "It's just that.. This is delicious."

Jarod chuckled slightly at that. "Alyss is a good cook, though it seems like it's the only thing she has a passion for," he sighed. "I really wish she'd be more active in school stuff, I mean, you only go through high school once, she should enjoy it. Instead she's the perfect average student. Doubt she sticks out much here."

By the time Jarod had finished speaking, Sky had eaten two more pieces. Sky looked at him curiously "What do you mean? Everyone knows who she is."

Jarod blinked and stood up in shock, causing a scene. "Wait, what!?"

She laughed at that. "And now everyone will know who you are."

Jarod huffed and glared at those who were staring before sitting back down. "Whatever, just tell me why people know her already."

Sky took a drink from her water bottle before explaining. "She's popular for being the mysterious one. Guys ask her out all the time, you know."

Jarod turned his head "Huh? I've never heard of this."

She nodded. "Figures. Anyway, the excuse she gives the guys who ask her out is that she's 'Already in love with somebody else'. There's a huge rumor around here about who it could be. How 'bout you?" Sky leaned toward him whispering, "Know anyone who might fit the bill?"

Jarod placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Hm… I can't think of anyone."

Sky sighed and leaned back, almost disappointed. "Well, if you can, make sure to leak it to the whole school." She winked.

Jarod pressed his fingers to his temple "If she's my friend, why would I do something like that?"

Sky shrugged. "It's bound to come out someday anyway."

Jarod sighed "I guess.. Still it's hard to think of anyone. She doesn't play well with many people."

Sky smirked "Guess you'll have to do some snooping then, eh?" Just as soon as he thought of a reply, the bell rang. Sky sat up "Sorry you didn't have time to eat because of me."

Jarod sat up a few moments later "Oh. It's fine." He smiled "It was fun chatting with you."

Sky nodded in agreement and blew him a kiss before walking away.

He blushed a bright red and turned away "Gods.." He started walking,

"What am I? Some cliche guy in a high school love story?"

_**Yes Jarod, that is exactly what you are.**_


End file.
